My Angel
by Tiffilau
Summary: Three girls volunteering at a hospital during summer and Kaoru is not really excited about the idea until she meets someone there which turns her life around. Summary not so good, the whole plot is inside
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ This plot is from a book that I read over the summer and I loved it a lot. It's by Lurlene McDaniel; she is a very popular author. The book that I read is called __Angels in Pink __and I'm going to use the __Rurouni Kenshin__ characters as the characters in __Angels in Pink. __The plot and scenes of the story might be the same but the number one thing that I will not do is __plagiarism in the __story. There are things that going to be changed like the title so it will fit as a story for Rurouni Kenshin. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Oh I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Angels in Pink. _

**Plot:** Kaoru Kamiya, Megumi Takani, and Misao Machimaki. They finished grade ten and they are heading of to grade eleven. A BIG step! But now it's the summer!! And Megumi begs her two best friends to spend their vacation in the hospital and volunteer to earn credits for school. Misao agrees to go however Kaoru already has the responsibility to take care of her father but agrees to go because of Megumi. Kaoru is glad that she went because she meets "someone" there but one of his friends always keeps showing up at the wrong time.

**My Angel**

"Don't worry, Kaoru. Everything is going to be fun, trust me." Megumi said, as she took a quick glance at Kaoru before looking back at on the road.

"Yea, I agree with Megumi. Don't mope, Kaoru." Misao replied after who was all jumpy. She'll agree to anything if it involves her getting out of the house and away from her step-father. Okina was very strict and treats Misao as she was eight or nine years old.

"Yea, sure." Kaoru replied, with a slight of disappointment. Kaoru didn't want to go, she rather be working at a clothes stores to earn money instead of volunteering at a hospital to earn credits for high school. This was all Megumi's idea, knowing her she just loves helping people and learning about different kinds of medicines.

The three of them been best friends since there were in elementary school and they are all going to the Meiji High School, where they were practically inseparable.

Kaoru followed Megumi and Misao through the parking lot to the hospital building and into the elevator.

"What floor?" Misao asked once they stepped in and the elevator door closed.

Megumi said, "Forth floor."

Misao pushed the button and the elevator rose. "How will we get through this place, it's so big!"

Megumi smiled. "Don't worry; I know my way through here. I'll help you." Megumi's mother was the head nurse and Megumi always comes here because she was so fascinated by the world of medicine and today she was going to learn more about them as a teen volunteer.

Kaoru sighed, leaning on the back of the elevator. Kaoru was not really attracted with medicine, sure she does have question about them but it was not her thing. She understands why Megumi dragged her and Misao with her but having a sick father at home does really make it fun for Kaoru. As for Misao, everyone knew that she would do anything to get away from her step-dad. That fact, and the fact that Megumi is dating Misao's brother, Sanosuke, made Misao more agreeable to Megumi's wishes.

The elevator stopped and the girls stepped into the hallway. The two girls followed Megumi the rest of the way to the auditorium. There were lines of teens-mostly girls, but some boys too. At the front of the room were a man and a woman waving to them to sit down. Everyone took a seat before the man spoke.

"Welcome to our volunteering program. I'm Dr. Oguni Gensai, director of the volunteer program and this Ayame, volunteer coordinator." He nodded at the girl right beside him.

Ayame came forth. "As you all know, all of you submitted your paperwork in April but today is more paperwork." Ayame said, holding up orange folders." The folders sheets asking about your shirt size because these shirts will be instantly identify you as a volunteer to our staff. Also there is a sheet telling you about our dress codes."

Dr. Oguni Gensai added, "The shirts are pink and blue, normally the color of the shirts were pink but then boys started to come to our program and they all didn't feel comfortable wearing pink shirt so we added blue for them.

"You got that right," a guy called from a back row, making everyone laugh.

Dr. Oguni Gensai continued, "Those shirts must be worn at all times when you are on duty. Khaki or black slacks or skirts is paired with the shirts is our uniform.

"I look lousy in a skirt," the same male voice said causing another ripple of laughter.

"Who's the comedian?" Dr. Oguni Gensai asked.

"That would be me, Kenshin Himura." A hand waved from the back.

Kaoru turned her head to the back seeing a good-looking boy with long flaming red hair, flashing a grin and she noticed a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Wonder how that got there.

"Ah," Dr. Oguni Gensai said with a nod, "Dr. Hiko's son. He told me that you'll be joining the program."

Kenshin smiled again. "I promised him, so here I am."

Dr. Oguni Gensai smiled. "Alright then, let's hand out the folders and all of you will fill them out. After all of you will be split into groups and take a tour around the hospital.

A couple minutes of getting settled, Kaoru found herself in Dr. Oguni Gensai's group along with ten others, including Kenshin. He caught her eye and winked. She instantly looked away.

Dr. Oguni Gensai led them around the hospital where they will be assigned while explaining what there is to do and the safety.

Beside Kaoru, she heard Kenshin say, "Rawr," under his breath. She glanced at him and he flashed a sexy smile. Again she looked away but before she knew it, she bumped into a chair and almost fell over. Kenshin grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. She hand her hands on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her back and waist.

"Kenshin, are you flirting with one of the volunteers?" Dr. Oguni Gensai asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kenshin smiled, still holding onto Kaoru. Everyone started to giggle making Kaoru blushed furiously. She quickly moved away from Kenshin's grasp as he smiled with a large grin.

The tour took an hour and a half before they returned to the auditorium to have their pizza lunch. Everyone was crowded all over the table except Kaoru who just took a can of coke off from the table and went over to chair to sit down. She wanted to wait for her friends to return from their tour so they can have lunch together. Kaoru started to fiddle around with her can of coke when she heard, "Hope you like cheese pizza."

Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin standing in front of her holding out a paper plate with one slice of pizza on it. "For me?" she asked.

"Peace offering." He said.

"For what?"

"I thought maybe you'd tell me what I have I done to get you all stubborn around me," he said, bending down low to have his face level to hers. "So…Kaoru Kamiya, what have I done to make you all stubborn around me?"

_**A/N:**__ Is it good? Should I keep writing it or should I stop. You decide. The end of the chapter might be a little too cheesy but I had a hard time ending chapter one so I decided to end it there. _

_Until Next Time!_

_Tifa_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for the lovely reviews even thought I just have five reviews but there were awesome. If you haven't noticed in the first chapter it said that Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao was going to grade ten well I changed it so they are going to grade eleven and they are sixteen. Thank you! Anyways here is chapter two…enjoy!_

**My Angel**

**Chapter two **

Kaoru felt the hot redness coming through her face as she looked at Kenshin. "I-I don't know what you mean?"

"Of course you do, Miss Kaoru Kamiya." Kenshin said. "When we started out today, you haven't given me one smile as a welcome. I tried to get one smile out of you a couple times but failed. I saved you from falling and all I got from you is you moving away from me like I was infected with lice or something with that sort."

Kaoru didn't know how to react to what he just said. She didn't know if Kenshin was flirting with her but that was quite impossible because boys never flirted with her. They flirted with Megumi, who was very pretty but who had Sano as a boyfriend and she loves him with all of her heart. They also flirted with Misao, who giggled like a little girl who just received a new Barbie for her birthday and was perky. But Kaoru never been flirted with and sometimes she thought it was her looks that turn them off, with her dark raven hair with bright sapphire eyes but her friends say that she looked beautiful.

The silence lengthened, Kenshin sighed. "Why don't you agree to take this pizza and eat it while it's still warm?" He showed her the pizza that was in his hand.

"You sound like my mother."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I don't sound or looked like her," he said with a grin.

Kaoru smiled, taking the pizza plate out of his hand.

"Now that's a smile I wanted to see," Kenshin said. "Let's start off with the basic question. Where do you go to school?"

"Meiji High School," she replied. "You?"

"Tokyo High Academy," he answered. "Not the best place for me to be in, I'm not exactly a stellar student but then, I don't really care at all."

Kaoru nodded, taking a sip of her coke. "So you came here for what reason?" Kaoru asked. "Are you trying to save the world or something?"

"No way. I had a choice to wear an orange jumpsuit and pick up trash or become a volunteer and so here I am as a volunteer." He answered. "My parents are both cardiologist here. My brother is starting his medical residency in Kyoto and my older sister is an ophthalmologist in Kyoto as well. You might say that the Himura clan is steeped in the brine of medicine and good deeds."

Kaoru noticed he had a strange emotion when he explained about his family's career; an undercurrent of bitterness. "So you are here as a volunteer so you can start your own medical career path?"

"Hardly."

"So what do you want to do when you grow up?" Kaoru asked, feeling like she was asking too many question because a lot of people say that boys get turned down if a girl ask too many question.

Her question didn't seem to bother Kenshin. "Who says that I have to grow up?" he asked, titling his head to the side slightly.

"Life."

"I think being grown up is highly overrated and a lot less fun than I'm having now."

"Including picking up trash that is on the street wearing an orange jumpsuit?" Kaoru asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Would you fall for a guy wearing orange?" he asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't fall for a guy like you at all?"

"Ouch," he slumps over as if he'd been shot but finally straightens back up to look at Kaoru. "You know what, Kaoru; I think this summer is going to be the best out of all I had in my life."

Kaoru raised her eyebrow. "Why is that?"

His sexy grin reappeared on his face and whispered something soft in her ear, "Because I've never been with you before and I sense that you are going to be a delicious experience."

Kaoru was stunned to respond, she watched him get off his seat and leave the auditorium.

"Helloooo? Earth to Kaoru!" Megumi called out, waving her hand in front of Kaoru's face, making her jump in surprise.

"Oh sorry," Kaoru said, flushing.

Misao took a seat beside Kaoru. "Who's the hottie?"

Kaoru looked at them in confusion, "What?"

"That guy that you were talking to, Megumi and I watched you guys talk until he left and you apparently lost in space. What did he say to you?" Misao asked, all interested.

Kaoru was silent and just stared at her friends.

"It was that Himura guy wasn't it?" Megumi asked. "My mom knows his parents. They work together at the same hospital and mom said that they are really good."

"Well, their son's a conceited dope."

Megumi laughed, "Do you hear that, Misao. He got Kaoru all shooked up."

"Don't tease me, you guys."

"Then what did he say to you?" Misao persisted.

"He thinks knowing me will be a 'delicious' treat."

"Whoa, that qualifies as out of bounds," Megumi said, with a laugh. "Let's forget it, skip the pizza bash and head to the sushi bar."

Kaoru eyes the wall to look at the clock and sat right up, "Oh my gosh, I got to get home!" Kaoru quickly grabbed her things. "Megumi can you drive me home. You know how my dad can be when I'm not home at the time I said I'll be."

Megumi nodded, "Alright let's go but Kaoru, rain check on the sushi." Megumi and Misao hurried after Kaoru.

"Dad, I'm home," Kaoru called out, putting her things on the floor right by the door. Kaoru hurried to the kitchen, seeing her dad sitting down on the chair with his cane beside him that was against the table. "Dad?" she said, softly.

He looked up and smiled. "Thank god, I thought something has happened to you."

"I'm sorry dad, my phone was turned off and the meeting took longer than I expected. Have you eaten yet?" Kaoru asked, heading over to him.

"No, I haven't. I wasn't very hungry." He answered her.

"The doctor said that you have to eat to regain strength, how about I eat with you?"

"Fine." He said, watching Kaoru prepared two sandwiches that were later set on the table in front of him along with a glass of milk. "Thank you."

Kaoru smiled, setting herself on the chair. They both ate in silent; this was always this way ever since Kaoru's mother died in a car accident, sending her dad to the hospital with a serious condition and the miracle was that Kaoru was not harmed. Her dad was usually cheerful and relaxed but now he is quiet and sad.

"I'm finished, Kaoru. I'm going to take a nap," he said, wiping his mouth with the napkin before taking his cane and slowly got off the chair. Kaoru quickly went over to him and tried to help him. "I'll manage, Kaoru. Thank you."

Kaoru watched him set himself on his bed and slowly closed his eyes. As Kaoru was about to close the door, her dad said, softly, "I love you."

Kaoru went over to her dad and kneeled beside him. "Get some rest. I love you too, dad." Kaoru smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. Kaoru got up to her feet and slowly closed the door behind her.

In the past ten years, from the time Kaoru was six, she watched her dad go from having spastic tremors in his leg that cause him to fall to a cane and if he doesn't care of himself properly he will soon fall to a wheelchair which Kaoru doesn't want to see at all.

Suddenly the doorbell rang; Kaoru went over and open it, seeing Megumi and her boyfriend Sanosuke."

"Hey Jou-chan!" Sanosuke greeted.

"Hey girlfriend, packet delivery!" Megumi said brightly.

Kaoru's eyebrow rose. "What packet?" she asked.

"The shirts for the volunteering program."

"How? I haven't turned in my paperwork yet," Kaoru asked.

Megumi smiled, "Mom arranged it and also we start on Monday at nine so I'll pick you up. Ok?"

"Guess so."

"Great. Sano and I have a date tonight so we better get going. See ya later, girlfriend!" Megumi said, grabbing Sano's arm and they headed to the car.

Kaoru waved them off. "Bye! Have fun you two!"

"What is on your mind, Megumi?"

Megumi sighed as she sat at the bench, holding onto her bowl of ice cream. "I just get depressed whenever I go to Kaoru's house. I feel so sorry and sad for her, her dad expects so much out of her and Kaoru is trying so hard to show that. I believe that Kaoru has no life out of home and school."

Sano smiled, "Jou-chan is fine and strong-willed. So you made her go into this volunteer program so she could have a life another than school and home with her dad?"

Megumi nodded. "I really think the program will be good for her. It'll help her think about something other than her duty to her dad." She answered.

"Megumi, I like how you think about others and care for them so much. Jou-chan chooses this path; to care and love her father. Jou-chan is all he has left in his life and he doesn't want to lose her like how I don't want to lose you because you have a kind heart. You care about your best friend's lives and you're sexy too.

His brown eyes made Megumi's inside shiver with pleasure. "Sexy? I didn't know that you noticed stuff like that?"

He grinned. "Oh I noticed." He gave Megumi a quick kiss on the lips before leaning back. "I forgot to tell you, I got a new job that pays really well so now it can help pay my way through college."

Megumi's heart tightens. She knew that Sano will graduate at the end of the upcoming school year while Megumi will be alone when she is in grade twelve. She can barely even think about it. "One year of working and school and then you are off to college, huh?"

"Yep," Sano said with a smile.

"Your sister Misao told me that once you go, she's going to take over your room and paint it purple."

"Over my dead body, she is!"

Megumi shrugged her shoulder, "That can be avoided if you take a year off and wait until I graduate and we can go to college together instead of being away from me," she said innocently.

Sano eyed her curiously before replying, "Come here, I need some private time with you since we are in a public area." Sano took her hand to help her into the car. He pulled her close and kissed her while she cuddled next to him not wanting to let him go. A life without him is something she never wants to face.

_**A/N:**__Like it or not? Anything that need to be changed or is it good as the way it is? Let me know! Anyways I hope you liked the second chapter! Until Next Time!_

_Tifa_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ I thank you to __Sakura Kaoru-Chan who loves my stories and tells me to keep going. I hope to hear from you again when I post this chapter. _

**My Angel**

**Chapter three**

Kaoru spent her first two weeks as a volunteer in the admissions office which she had to file paperwork and take different patients to their rooms in wheelchairs once they were admitted. Misao had the duty to deliver gift shop items, flowers and food trays but she spent most of her time in the playroom because she was assigned to the job as a helper on the pediatric floor. Megumi prepared patients for transport to operating rooms or test. Often she ran errands for nurses and residents from floor to floor because she knew her way around the hospital very well.

They had to work up to three days a week, reporting to the volunteer office on the first floor to check in and receive their assignments. When the volunteers are finished with their assignments, they head back to the first floor where the volunteer office is for another assignment or go home if it's late in the day.

From time to time, Kaoru looked up for Kenshin's name on the sign up sheet in the volunteer office, but she never saw it. Kaoru wanted to see Kenshin again but didn't know why. He might have made her mad but he was handsome and he had flirted with her. Kaoru shooked her head, deciding not to think about it.

It was early July. Kathleen was walking down the hall of the hospital when she heard someone call, "Wait up!"

She turned to see Kenshin jogging towards her.

"I thought it was you," he said, stopping in front of her. "It's Kaoru, right?"

She nodded. "Yes,"

He tossed her a disarming smile, "I can never forget a pretty name like yours. Miss me?"

Kaoru answered, "I didn't notice that you weren't working."

"Ouch, I'm wounded, Kaoru. Aren't you ever going to be nice to me?"

She felt color crept up her neck. "I-I didn't mean-."

"It's okay. Let's start over." A lazy sexy smile creased across his face.

She wished that Kenshin didn't do that; it made her feel so nervous around him. "Um- alright, where have you been?"

"I've been catching up on schoolwork."

Kaoru looked at him in confusingly, knowing that school has been out for awhile.

"Private touring, my dad's idea," Kenshin replied, sliding his hands into his pocket. "Where are you assigned?"

"The admission office. What about you?"  
"I'm struck with paper works and file with my parents' office. They probably want to keep an eye on me for awhile. For me being in a hospital, they think I might do a lot of damage."

"I can't imagine why they want to keep a close eye on you." The remark just came out of her mouth before she thought about it. And it sounded sarcastic.

Kenshin laughed, "Kaoru-dono, I don't think you have a good impression on me."

"I don't know you at all," she said, hugging the folder against her chest.

"That's true but we can fix that." Kenshin said, going closer to her making her feel red hot in her face. "Look, I'm having a party at my place Saturday night. It's my birthday, but no present. A lot of my friends will be there. There'll be food, pool water, everything that should be at a party. Why don't you come?"

"I don't think-"

I saw you with two girls at the volunteer meeting, why don't you bring them along."

Kaoru wasn't sure she wanted to mingle with kids that she didn't even know. Kaoru simply nodded.

Kenshin reached down into his pocket and pulled a scrap of paper and the stub of a pencil. "Here is my address. Come around eight." He wrote quickly and gave it to Kaoru. He turned around and jogged back through the hallway that he came from.

Kaoru looked at the piece of paper and at Kenshin's address; his house was located on the prestigious neighborhoods. She turned the piece of paper over and saw that he'd written it on the back of a week-old parking ticket. It figured.

Kaoru was on the computer when she started calling Megumi and Misao; three way calling. Megumi picked up first before Misao did. "Hey girlfriends."

"Hey Kaoru-chan, what's up?" Misao asked.

"Hey!" Megumi simply said.

"You remember that guy that I was talking to at the volunteer meeting?"

"The hottie?" Misao asked in interest.

"The Himura guy? Yes, what about him?" Megumi asked.

"Well, he invited me to come to his birthday party on Saturday and I need both of you to come." Kaoru begged them.

"You are actually going to go? I thought you said he was a jerk." Megumi replied.

"Yea but I just simply said yes and I didn't know what I was doing." Kaoru explained. "So will you guys come with me and Misao, you can bring Sano with you."

"I can't Kaoru, my dad wants me to help him with the kids fundraising at the Day Care Center and I have to do it but I'm sure that Sano will go." Misao replied, with a sort of sad tone.

"Why is he making you do it and not Sano?" Megumi asked. "Or both of you?"

"Because Sano is their favorite and he thinks I might go wild and do something bad. Remember he is strict."

"Alright, that's ok but Megumi, you have to come with me and take Sano with you." Kaoru begged.

"Oh alright and of course I'll bring Sano."

"Thank you, ok I have to go. Talk to you guys later."

"Bye Kaoru," Megumi and Misao replied.

"Bye!" Kaoru simply said, before hanging up the phone.

Around 7:30pm on Saturday. Kaoru was brushing her hair up into a ponytail when her father came walking out from his bedroom.

"Kaoru, when are you going to be home?" he asked, placing himself onto the chair.

Kaoru turned with a smile. "I won't be there long, dad. It's just a party," she said, heading towards him. "I put some pudding and jell-o in the fridge for you. My cell phone is fully charged if you need any help, so enjoy the rest of the night. I'll be back before you even know it."

He nodded. "Ok, I'll leave the porch light out for you. Come home safe," he said, giving Kaoru a kiss on the cheek.

"I will. Bye!" Kaoru said before heading out the door. Kaoru saw a car parked in front of her.

"Hey, you ready?" Sanosuke asked, peeking his head out of the car window and so did Megumi.

Kaoru smiled and nodded while getting inside the car. "Alright, let's go."

Sano turned on the car and drove off. It didn't take long to get to Kenshin's place; only fifteen minutes…well maybe.

"Geez, look at all the cars," Kaoru chewed her lower lip nervously when she looked at Kenshin's house; a huge Mediterranean style house rose three stories and was lit like a Christmas tree.

Kaoru and her friends got out of the car and was about to go into the back where the party was when Kaoru stopped them, "Can we go whenever I say so?"

"Your call," Sano said.

Kaoru followed Megumi and Sano around the back where loud music, the babble of many voices and the sounds of splashing water filled the night. Sano opened the gate and stepped aside to let Kaoru and Megumi in before he did. Kaoru saw a spacious yard and patio surrounding a large size pool sparkling with underwater lights. Large crowds of kids swarmed in and around the pool, their bodies wet and sleek.

Kaoru immediately looked for Kenshin but didn't see him anywhere. Sano lead the two girls to the food table where they had hamburgers, chips, pop and also…no surprise... a beer keg. Kaoru wondered again why she'd come when she didn't know anyone except for Kenshin. She kept on looking around while Sano was fixing himself two hamburgers and Megumi grabbing herself some chips.

Sano looked around to Kaoru, "The food looks good. Don't you want something?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Not now?" Kaoru was afraid that she'd gag if she ate the food.

Megumi nudged her side while pop one chip in her mouth. "Is something the matter?"

Kaoru sighed, "I don't know why I come."

Megumi eyed at her. "Maybe because you are attracted to the Himura guy."

"No I'm not." Kaoru replied nervously.

"Then why did you agree to come?" Megumi asked her slyly.

Kaoru was silent. "I-I don't know."

"See, exactly my point." Megumi replied.

Kaoru now knew that she shouldn't be here and was about to leave before she heard someone call her name.

"Well, well, well, look who's here!"

_**A/N:**__ Well how did you like chapter three? Let me know. Chapter four is being written right now so I might have it posted soon after chapter three. Until Next Time!_

_Tifa_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_Thank you to Sakura Kaoru-Chan and Antica for leaving me reviews I really appreciate it. I noticed that Chapter1, 2 and 3 don't really show that I'm trying to show a new paragraph or a new scene so to make it easier for my readers' eyes I'm going to put lines through it. (If you don't get it, you'll see if you read this chapter)

**My Angel**

**Chapter four**

Kaoru turned around and before she knew it, someone was standing right in front of her; Kenshin. He was standing there, wearing a black swimming trunks and a bright red tank shirt that showed off tanned, well-muscled arms. "I figured you'd gotten a better offer and decide not to show to my birthday party."

She ignored his dig and introduced her to her friends. Kenshin barely glanced at Sano and Megumi. He tossed his arm casually over Kaoru's shoulder and leaned forward making Megumi suspicious and raised one of her eyebrow. Kaoru stiffened when she smelled beer on his breath.

"Whoops," he said. "Where are my manners, does the lady need a beer?"

"Just a soda," Kaoru replied.

"I take it that your parents aren't here," Sano said, munching on chips from Megumi's plate.

"Got called out on a hospital emergency," Kenshin said with a grin. "But if you're worried about no adult supervision, the caterers are in the kitchen."

"Will they supervise any food fights?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin clucked. "You disapprove. Lighten up, it's my birthday."

"Happy birthday," she said.

"How about a birthday kiss? Your gift to me."

Kaoru raised her eyebrow, ducking out from his under his arm. "You said no present, remember?"

"Is she always like this?" Kenshin asked Megumi and Sano.

"She knows when she is being respected or not," Megumi said.

He turned towards Kaoru and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to disrespect you."

Kaoru had no comeback so she said nothing.

"Come on Kaoru, let's have some fun." Kenshin said, gently grabbing her hand.

"What's this Kenshin?"

Kaoru and the others turned. Kaoru found herself the most stunningly beautiful female she'd ever off a movie screen.

Kenshin shot a girl an unreadable look. "Not a what, Tomoe. This is my friend Kaoru from the hospital. Kaoru meet Tomoe; an old friend."

"Nice to meet you, Kaoru," Tomoe said, offering a smile. She draped herself around Kenshin's shoulder. She was quite tall and her black hair was pulled back from her exquisite, fine-boned face graced with high cheekbones and set off by eyes that color of brown. Her bronze skin glowed in the light cast from scattered tiki lamps and candles. "But Kenshin has so many friends. It's hard to keep track of them all."

"Be nice Tomoe," Kenshin said.

Tomoe eyed at him before looking at Kaoru. "So you are stranded in that volunteering program like Kenshin? Were you naughty too?"

"Not stranded," Kaoru said. "I like helping. Makes me feel useful."

"Oh," Tomoe's gazed raked over Kaoru. "Oh, I love your hair. Who does your hair?"

Kaoru blushed at Tomoe's comment. "No one does, it's naturally like this."

Kenshin untangled himself from Tomoe's embrace. "Are you sure that you don't want a beer?" he asked.

Megumi intervened. "We were just leaving."

"So soon?" Tomoe asked with an ounce of regret in her voice.

"My boyfriend has an early shift tomorrow." Megumi looked at Sano.

Sano nodded, before stuffing another chip in his mouth.

"Too bad," Tomoe said. "I was looking forward to making some new friends. Sometimes the crowd at Tokyo High Academy bores me."

"Why don't you check out the cake inside the kitchen before Kaoru leaves," Kenshin said, shoving his empty beer cup into Tomoe's hand.

Tomoe arched one of her eyebrow at him before calling over her shoulder, "Hey Enishi, Anji, Sou…Kenshin's suit is bone-dry, I think it's time for Kenshin to get soaked!"

The three boys rushed over from the side of the pool. "Alright, let's do it!" one of them yelled.

They grabbed Kenshin. He fought but he was overpowered, taken to the side of the pool. They heaved him into the water like a sack of potatoes. Kenshin came up from the water, cursing while everyone hooted and laughed.

Sano looked over at Kaoru and Megumi. "Come on before things get ugly."

The three hustled away from the backyard to Sano's car. Sano started the car and back out of the driveway and headed out. "Man, I had a feeling that we were going to get soaked. Like it or not. I bet the cops are going to show up pretty soon."

"Parties like that, yea," Megumi said. "Those guys were all morons. Oh and that Tomoe girl, she was a piece of work."

"She was beautiful," Kaoru said quietly.

"She was mean and a snob." Megumi said. "I'm glad that we got out of there. I would have died in there!"

Kaoru sat quietly as she could picture a image of Tomoe and Kenshin together. She had a feeling about Kenshin but don't know what it was. In the car, Megumi had said that Kaoru was totally interested in Kenshin but Kaoru denied it and said he was a jerk and conceited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at her house, Kaoru quietly slipped inside and noticed that her dad was not in the living-room but the lights were still on. She tip-toed to her dad's room, quietly opening the door and saw a sleeping father. She walked slowly towards him, bent down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door. "I love you, daddy." She closed his door slowly and silently.

He opened his eyes and smiled in the dark. He said softly, "I love you too, my Kaoru."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Tuesday, Kaoru and Misao were invited to Megumi's to hang out like they always do.

"How was helping your dad out with the Day Care Center?" Megumi asked, applying nail polish on her toes.

"Ok, I guess. Do you know how bad I wanted to go to the party on Saturday?"

"You didn't miss much," Kaoru said.

"Has Kenshin tracked you down since then?" Megumi asked.

"Nope," Kaoru said. "But I didn't expect him too." Privately, she felt disappointed in him and herself. Working around the hospital, she hasn't seen him for awhile nor she seen his name on the volunteer sheet.

"He is probably in jail," Megumi said, scanning her toes. "I'll bet his party turned into a free-for-all and that beer keg probably didn't earn him any points with anybody except for the kids who were drinking it."

"I heard about that Tomoe-girl, you met at the party," Misao said. "Sano told me."

"Yea, but I think there's something between her and Kenshin. Don't you think so, Kaoru?" Megumi asked, looking over to Kaoru who was lying on Megumi's bed.

"Yes, there was but who cares. It's not like I'm interested in Kenshin and wants to know everything about him. Let's change the subject, please." Kaoru said, rolling over to her side.

Megumi and Misao exchanged knowing glances.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Thursday, Kaoru drove her father to the hospital for the regular check-up about his health. Her father had MS (Multiple Sclerosis) since Kaoru was two years old. He was on medications to slow down the progress of his disease, there was no cure at all and that was Kaoru's most greatest fear; losing her father and she will be alone forever.

Kaoru was in the doctor's office as she waited for her dad to be finished his check-up. She had a quick chat with the doctor about her dad's health before she headed out.

"Have a goodnight sleep, dad. I love you." Kaoru said, kissing him on the forehead before leaving his bedroom. Kaoru sighed. She remembered what the doctor said about her dad's health; it was slightly getting worse but the medication is helping but when the time comes…it will be a very difficult time for everyone and mostly for...her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you three girls help out with the summer ice cream fair for Pediatrics," Ayame said, the woman who greeted everyone at the volunteering meeting. "The hospital needs all the help they can get, so will you three girls sign up?"

"Sure, why not." Megumi said, looking at Misao and Kaoru's answer. They both nodded with a smile.

"Great, thank you girls. You are such a great help." Ayame said, happily. "Oh dear me, I almost forgot. Here are your new assignments. Don't worry; we aren't going to change your position for awhile. Have a nice day, girls." She said, before leaving them to go into the admission office.

Megumi sighed. "Alright, I'll see you guys later at my car."

Misao nodded. "Bye!"

Kaoru waved to them before entering into the admission office to do more paper works. She turned towards Ayame who was sort out file from the cabinet. "Ayame?"

"Yes?" she asked, not looking up.

"Whatever happened to Kenshin Himura? I never see his name on the sign-up sheet." Kaoru asked.

Ayame looked up. "Oh that boy…he got in trouble concerning some party at his house. His parents hit the roof and sent him off to his grand-parents awhile ago, he should be back. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing in peculiar, I was just curious." Kaoru said innocently.

"To tell you the truth, I like that boy; he is intelligent, personable and down-right charming. I just wish he gets his act together."

Kaoru thought to herself, 'I wish so too.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around late in the afternoon, Kaoru was walking to the underground parking lot after her shift when she heard a horn honk and a voice call her name. She spun and stepped aside as a sleek silver Mercedes convertible stopped along-side her. Kenshin lifted his sunglasses and grinned. "Can I give you a ride?"

Her heart beat speed up at the sight of him. His long red hair was windswept and his tan deepened.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm on my way towards Megumi's car." Kaoru answered.

"Come on and get in. I'll drive you home."

Kaoru shifted nervously. "Megumi always takes me home."

"Leave a note on her car. Tell her that I'm taking you home." He said, with a smile.

"I-I can't."

He pulled the car into an empty spot, got out and leaned back against his car. "Well then, talk to me until they show."

Kaoru moved closer to him. "Ok, how have you been?" she asked.

"Bored stupidly. I've been so bored at my grand-parent's house. Have you missed me?"

"I thought you quit the program."

"I can't quit. You're here."

She gave him a level look. "Good one."

"You don't believe me?" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Really, I came here to see you again."

"Do you give these lines to every girl you meet? Or did you just single me out?"

He threw his arms up. "I give up. What does it take to get you to accept me?"

"Honestly," she said softly.

"Fair enough, I honestly want to get to know you better, Kaoru." He said seriously.

"What about Tomoe?" she asked.

"Nothing is going with Tomoe; we are just friends for a very long time. Our families are friends. She sometimes I feel sorry for her because she is so messed up and sometimes I could just choke her." He grinned. "Not literally. I don't want you to think that I slap girls around."

Kaoru sighed. "Alright."

"You sure you won't let me drive you home?"

"Not today but thanks for the offer."

He straightened. "Well then, how about I take you out Saturday night?"

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. A date! "I-I don't know…"

"It's a yes or no question, Kaoru." He said.

Color started to creep up to her face. "Yes," she mumbled.

A grin broke out across his face. "I sort of on restriction so if it's okay with you, we'll go to the country club that is around my neighborhood. Seven O'clock all right?"

"Fine."

He got back into his car. "I'll pick you up at six-thirty."

"Don't you need my address?" she asked as he started his engine and back out.

He looked at her, a wry smile lighting his eyes. "I know where you live."

"But I never-."

He revved the engine and took off with a wave of his hand.

_**A/N:**__ Wow I think that was a long chapter. Anyways hope you liked it! Until Next Time!_

_Tifa_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**Sorry for taking a long time to post chapter five. My deepest apologizes anyways here is Chapter five…I don't know if it's good.

**My Angel **

**Chapter five**

"I'm doomed. I have nothing to wear and no money to buy anything," Kaoru said as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"We'll come up with something," Misao said, looking through her closet.

"Are you sure that you want to go out with Kenshin?" Megumi asked. She was sitting on the floor, nibbling on some popcorn from a bowl.

Kaoru rolled to her side to look at Megumi, "Yes I want to go."

"All you've ever said is that you don't want to be around Kenshin. Then he corners you in a parking garage and you tumble."

"So sue me."

"Geez Kaoru, don't you have anything other than jeans?" Misao asked, shoving aside hangers in Kaoru's closet.

"I like jeans."

"I count eight pair. Where are your dresses?"

"In the very back, but I warn you, they are older than dirt." Kaoru said with a sigh. "I'll find him tomorrow and cancel."

Megumi and Misao exchanged glances. Holly said, "Megumi, what about your Island blue sundress that you bought last week? You both are the same size."

Megumi looked over to Kaoru. "You wanna try it on? I can bring it over tonight."

"Your new dress? You haven't worn it once. I-I can't wear it first," Kaoru protested.

"I can make an exception but only one condition."

"Name it."

"Kaoru, from now on, you have to be more open to us with your feelings. That's when one of us ask if you like someone and you can't deny it if it's true."

Kaoru knew what Megumi was talking about, her liking Kenshin but denies it. "I didn't want you guys to tease me if I told you if I liked someone."

"Why would we tease you?" Megumi asked.

"Because whenever Kenshin's name was mentioned, everyone has some kind of warning for me about him."

"People are just making comments, not judgments against your feelings which no one knew in the first place."

"I promise to be more open to me friends in the future."

"Good," Megumi said, with a smile. "I'll bring over my dress tonight."

The three friends hugged before Megumi and Misao left her house. Kaoru turned around and saw her father reading the newspaper on the couch. "Do you want supper, dad?" Kaoru asked, walking towards him.

"No, I just ate." He answered. "So I heard that you have a date. Who is the boy?"

"His name is Kenshin Himura and he taking me to his parent's country club for dinner."

"That's nice. You won't stay out too late, will you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Kaoru replied, looking up at the clock. "Dad it's time for you medicine and you need to head to bed." She walked over to the kitchen cabinet, grabbing his medicine and a glass of water. She handed it to him. He slipped the pills in his mouth and took a big gulp of water to swallow it down. Kaoru held onto his arm as he tried to get up from his chair to head toward his room. As he got on his bed, Kaoru pulled up his covers and gently laid it on top of him. Kaoru shut the lights and closed the door silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look awesome," Misao said. She was standing behind Kaoru with a brush and a curling iron.

Kaoru's hair is long and thick and you barely could do anything with it except put it up in her usually ponytail. But Kaoru had to admit that Misao's hands were magic and had done a beautiful job with making it wavy on the top and going further down it had soft curls. Misao even added a sparkly blue butterfly clip on the side of her hair. "Oh it's beautiful, Misao. Thank you," Kaoru said, unable to express her gratitude to her friends.

Misao smiled, "Your welcome."

Megumi just finished ironing the island blue sundress and handed it to Kaoru to slip on. "I love the hair, Misao. How is our time?"

Kaoru looked over to her clock. "Ten minutes," Kaoru said, slipping on the dress while she was in a bundle of nerves.

"Alright, we are going to head out but before we go, let's take one more good look at you," Megumi said, scanning Kaoru and smiled. "Alright, you are stunning. Let's go before Mr. Kenshin Himura arrives."

"Call us tomorrow and tell us all about it." Misao said, before following Megumi down the stairs. "See ya, Kaoru! You look awesome!" They both said before they shut the door behind them.

Kaoru smile and headed to the kitchen where her dad was. "What do you think?" she asked, twirling once.

"You're beautiful," her father said with a smile. "I got something for you." He pulled something out from behind him. It was a pink bag. He handed it to Kaoru. "Here, open it."

Kaoru slowly opened the pink bag and put her hand inside and pulled out a light-weight white sweater. Kaoru grasped, "Oh dad, I can't accept it. It's too much and it looks expensive."

"No, it's a gift. If you don't accept it, I'll cast you away from this house," He joked.

Kaoru smiled, "Oh alright, thank you daddy." She hugged her dad lightly before telling him, "I make some supper and pudding for you. It's in the fridge."

"I saw them," he said, still staring at Kaoru. "You go have fun…I wish your mother could see you."

"Me too, dad."

Both of them were about to be teared up but the door bell rang. Kaoru gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door. Kaoru took a deep breathe, and then pulled open the door to what she hoped would be a whole new chapter of her life.

**A/N:** hmmm this chapter seems short. If it is, I promise you that the next chapter will be longer…I hope. Until Next Time

Tifa


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**Again I'm sorry that chapter five was short but this is longer and I hope you like it. Oh thank you for the review that people sent me, I loved them!

**My Angel**

**Chapter Six**

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

Kaoru glanced up from the menu to Kenshin, sitting across the table from her. "Yes but there's no harm in hearing it again."

Kenshin smiled. "Do you mostly take care of your dad?" he asked.

Kaoru noticed that he asked a lot of questions about her dad and she told Kenshin briefly about her dad. "I do but we have other help." She said, still looking at the menu.

Kenshin had no more questions about Kaoru's home life which relieved her. It made her feel very uncomfortable and she didn't want to go over the details with him. Not tonight. Dates rarely came to Kaoru. She been asked out to the Christmas dance last year, but once she heard about that split between his girlfriend and him. She knew that she was just a tool to make his old girlfriend jealous. It worked, because the guy had dropped Kaoru like a hot rock afterward.

"I'm sorry that we had to be stuck here instead of somewhere else," Kenshin said.

There were sitting on the patio of the club's dining room, which was lit by glass lamps and candles that surrounded them. Their table was set with fine china and good linen, a small vase of fresh flowers and a sparkling candle. The moonlight spilled over the terrace from above and a soft music played in the background with other people dining at other tables.

"It's ok, I like it. I'm not experiences with dates but so far you're off on a good start," Kaoru said with a smile.

Kenshin smiled back. "Why thank you."

Suddenly their waiter showed up to take their order. Kaoru quickly scanned the menu quickly, realizing that she'd only look at it once. "I'll have Dinner Combo B, please."

"And I'll have Nigiri Sushi Set, please," Kenshin said after and the waiter left to put in there order. "So what is in the thing you order?"

"Umm Sashimi, Sushi, Tempura, Chicken teriyaki, Steamed rice, and  
Miso soup." Kaoru replied.

"Sounds a lot of food, mine just has Misao soup and a plate of sushi. Want me to help you eat some of yours if you can eat it all?" Kenshin asked.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kenshin smiled, making Kaoru smile as well.

"Oh hello Kenshin, I didn't expect to see you here." The girl's voice made Kaoru's inside turn cold. She glanced to her side seeing Tomoe come up to their table.

"Hey Tomoe," Kenshin greeted normally. "I thought you were out of town for modeling."

Kaoru was shocked when she heard that Tomoe modeled for magazines, posters, and different advertisement and she is only sixteen years old and looks so beautiful.

"Plans changed," Tomoe replied, ignoring that Kaoru was there.

"You remember Kaoru, right?" Kenshin asked, moving his gaze towards Kaoru.

Tomoe looked over to Kaoru, "Yes, you little hospital friend. I remember her."

Kaoru felt as if she'd been slapped in the face. She about to say something but Tomoe had turned her attention to Kenshin. "I was supposed to do a shoot in the Keys this week, but it was postponed because of the storm."

"Too bad," Kenshin said. "Are you here with your parent?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tomoe said. "Dad's out of town on business and Mom's in America and I'm here with just me." The tone of her voice sounded cold. "How about a game of tennis tomorrow? Busy?" she asked.

"Do I look busy to you, Tomoe?" Kenshin asked, nodding toward Kaoru.

Undaunted, Tomoe said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

The waiter appeared with their meals and set them on the table.

Kenshin looked towards Tomoe. "Can we talk about tennis some other time? We'd like to eat."

"Of course," Tomoe said with a shrug. "I'll call you, bye."

Kenshin sighed and stared at Kaoru. "Sorry about that, Tomoe doesn't really like anybody."

"She likes you," Kaoru said.

"She's nice to me because we have a history." Kenshin replied.

Kaoru was very curious and jealous about their history together and didn't want to ask Kenshin about it but instead she said, "This is really good."

Kenshin smiled. "I'm glad that you like it," he replied, looking at Kaoru.

When they'd finished dinner, Kenshin drove Kaoru home. Disappointed because the date ended so early, she exited the car as soon as he turned off the engine.

"Wait up," he said, getting out of his car. "I'll walk you to the door."

As they came up to her front porch, Kenshin stopped her, making her turn towards him. Her heartbeat quickened. She didn't know what he was going to do, she was scared and nervous. She looked at Kenshin's face knowing that he was no amateur.

"You're shivering," he said.

"Just a little," she lied, it was her nerves.

He repositioned the sweater that her father gave her on her shoulder, smoothed a tendril of her hair. "I would like to kiss you," he said. "But I'm not going to."

Shocked, she took a step away but Kenshin grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer to him. He rested his forehead against hers. "It's about anticipation," he said. "It's a part of the dance."

"What dance?"

"The getting-to-know-you dance. You see, most of the time, people move too fast. And when you move too fast, you miss a lot."

Kenshin tighten his grip around her waist and she could feel his warm breath against her cheek making her knees feel weak. "Slow's good," she said softly.

He slid her sweater off one shoulder, bent and pressed his mouth to her bare skin. He ran his tongue along the ridge of her collarbone to the base of her throat.

She felt like she was going to melt into his arms. She closed her eyes, reveling in feelings of pure seduction.

"Delicious," he whispered in her ear. "I knew you would be." Kenshin stepped away from Kaoru when she opened her eyes and grinned, "Until next time."

She watched Kenshin walk to his car and drive off until he was no longer seen in the night. She stood there, her body still trembling through the night, with only the faintest whisper of an evening breeze moving over her face and body like a lover's hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He didn't kiss you?!" Misao said, with a shock on her face.

"It's called patience," Megumi said to Misao while sitting on Kaoru's bed with a pillow on her lap.

Kaoru was embarrassed to tell her friends about her date with Kenshin but she already spilled it out to them. "I had a good time, you guys."

"It's good that he wasn't all over you, it shows respect," Megumi said.

"So what now?" Kaoru asked.

"You wait," Megumi said. "Let him chase you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He has so far. I doubt he'll stop this soon into the _dance_." Megumi replied, using her hands to quote the word dance.

Kaoru smiled. "I guess you are right."

"I wish someone would chase after me," Misao said in a sad tone.

Kaoru and Megumi exchanged glances before they bounced on her and tickled her mercilessly on the floor. Misao screamed in laughter while the other two giggled like small children.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have to go?" Megumi was standing next to Sano who was sitting at a desk, looking at his college papers.

Sano turned towards Megumi and smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Megumi, yes I need to go. I got to find my way into life so I can support you when we get married."

"Married?" Megumi asked shockingly.

"Yes, married. I want to marry you in the future because I love you so much." Sano said.

"But I can't stand you being away from me," Megumi said with a sad tone.

"I'll only be gone for two years. Time will pass like that." He snapped his fingers. "You'll hardly know I'm gone."

"Only two years?" she said. "Not true."

"Don't think for a minute that I won't miss you like crazy because I will. I'll have a laptop with me and we can e-mail each other."

Megumi gave him a reassuring smile while she sat on his lap and hugged him tightly. Sano hugged Megumi before he kissed on the lips softly and smiled. "I love you Megumi. Always and Forever."

In many ways, Megumi was closer to Sano than to any other person on earth. Nothing can break the love they share together even though they do have differences but they are blind together with strong love.

For Sano, he felt the same way. He loved Megumi more than anyone except for his sister Misao, he loved her too. He'll protect them both with his life and made sure no one would hurt them in any way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you look at that! Those are five of the skinniest girls I've ever seen," Megumi said, looking over at the park from the hospital's park grounds. "I could just gag."

"Come on, Megumi. Get back to work before we get in trouble." Kaoru said, decorating the picnic table with balloons.

"We won't get in trouble. It's not like I'm going to run over there and go crazy," The three were helping decorate the Summer Ice Cream Fair that they promise Ayame to do but Megumi noticed that the public park area is where the back-to-school photo shoot was taking place and Misao was there with them, she was helping the nurses with the young kids get ready for the fair.

"Megumi, we have an half an hour before the Summer Ice Cream Fair starts. We got to finish it." Kaoru said.

Megumi looked over to Kaoru, "Hey Kaoru, look over there. Tomoe is there."

Kaoru turned to look and suddenly her heart sank. Tomoe was beautiful. In full make-up, with hair professionally styled for the shoot and the clothing fitting her body perfectly, she out dazzled the others like an exotic flower.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Megumi asked.

"Tomoe," Kaoru said quietly. "How can I compete against someone who looks like her?"

Megumi took Kaoru's shoulder and turned her till they stood face to face. "Kaoru, I don't know why you feel inferior to that girl. She's vain, shallow and probably has gotten everything she ever wanted just because she is pretty."

"So what's your point?"

"Pretty doesn't make for better, I've met her, and you're head and shoulders above her in every way," Megumi said.

"That's nice of you guys to say to me but all of us know that pretty counts in life. Boys go after the pretty ones and you're pretty and always have been." Kaoru said.

"But it's you that Kenshin is going after."

"He hasn't called in a long time, ever since our date."

"Why don't you call him?"

"I wouldn't know what to say to him."

"Wouldn't you think of something to say to him if you called him?"

"I-I guess."

"Then I rest me case. If he's not here today helping at the ice cream fair, call him."

Kaoru said nothing but continued to decorate the park. Kaoru's back was face towards Megumi who had a sad expression covered on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fair looked amazing, different activities tables were set to amuse and entertain the children patients. They were face painting, fortune-telling, fishing games, finger painting and many more. Also there was music played in the background. There was one special table that was covered in brightly table cloths, a popcorn machine, cotton and candy, a slush maker and a large cooler holding a tub of ice cream.

Kaoru, Megumi and Misao were each pushing three kids in a wheel chair along the path.

Kaoru kneeled down beside the girl she was pushing and asked, "What would you like to do, Amira?"

Amira looked over to her friend that was being pushed by Megumi and smiled, "Face painting."

The three pushed them to the face painting area and after they park the chairs, each of the three grabbed a brush and a tray of watercolors.

"Do you want me to draw you a bear?" Misao asked the boy she was with who nodded his head and smile. Misao proceed to draw the bear on his little cheek.

"Kaoru, can you draw me and Sally a flower?" Amira asked.

Megumi and Kaoru nodded and they all set to work. Kaoru leaned close, concentrating drawing the petal, when Amira said, "Your hair is very long."

Kaoru sighed, "I know. I don't really have the time to cut it."

Amira kept staring but after time she said, "Your hair is very pretty, I like it"

"Really?"

"I like it too." Kenshin's voice startled Kaoru.

Kaoru turned around, "I-I didn't know you were here."

"I'm dishing ice cream." He motioned towards the cooler. "I do it every year. Its fun and the kids love it.

"That's nice of you,"

"I'm on break right now. I saw you and figured I'd invite you over for an ice cream. You are planning to eat ice cream, right?"

"It's up to Amira."

Amira glanced between them. "Do you like each other?"

"I like her," Kenshin said. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause her face is all red."

Kaoru touched her face nervously and turned around. Kenshin chuckled.

"I want ice cream, Kaoru," Amira said impatiently.

"Alright, I'm done the flower. Let's go."

They followed Kenshin, who went behind the cart to stand with another server while they got in line. Minutes later, the Kaoru and Amira were sitting at the table with their ice cream when Kenshin sat with them holding his own ice cream. Kenshin and Amira chatter a lot while Kaoru concentrated on dishing her ice cream. She watched Amira's little face light up while she talked to Kenshin and realized that all females were susceptible to his charms, regardless of age.

Kaoru dropped her napkin on the ground; she leaned over to grab it when suddenly she accidentally kicked Kenshin in the leg. Kenshin looked over to Kaoru and grinned when suddenly she heard. "I'm finished. Are you?"

The question came from Tomoe, holding a clothing bag over one shoulder a make-up kit in her hand.

"Not yet," Kenshin told Tomoe, without even looking at her.

Tomoe said, "It's been a long day for me. When are you going to be ready?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "I lost my car privileges for a week, so I caught a ride with Tomoe today."

"And now Tomoe is ready to go," Tomoe said.

"But I'm not. I'm here to help and I got work to do," he stared at Tomoe.

"You don't look very busy to me,"

"Kenshin, you can catch a ride with me and my friends," Kaoru said, without thinking.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru with a grin. "Are you sure? I live way out there."

"Of course," Kaoru said. Actually Kaoru wasn't sure at all, she needed to ask Megumi first and take her car from a trip across town.

Kenshin told Tomoe, "Go on without me."

Kaoru watch Kenshin and Tomoe engage in a silent battle of wills. There was something between them but didn't know what. In the end, Tomoe turned and walked away without another word.

"I'd better get busy." Kenshin stood and stretched as of nothing had happened. "Where should we meet?"

"Umm, I'll meet you in the main lobby after we get the kids back up to the floor."

"I'll be waiting." He gave Kaoru and Amira a smile. "See ya girls later."

The two girls waved before Amira looked over to Kaoru. "Do you know that girl?

"Sort of."

"She isn't very nice."

Kaoru smiled. She couldn't agree more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru told what she had done to Megumi while Megumi was sorting out the medicine in the cabinet. "I don't know what I was thinking. But Tomoe was there, looking all smug and dictatorial, and it was obvious that Kenshin didn't want to go with her. Can we take him home? I'll pay for gas."

Megumi looked amused. "Why don't you make up your mind about this guy? Do you want him or not?"

"It's not easy as it looks."

"I don't blame you about wanting to best Tomoe, but you can drive him home."

"Me? Can't we all go together?"

"I want to get home because Sano said he'd call and Misao is expected to be at the family cookout. So you can drop me and Misao off at our houses, then drive Kenshin home in my car."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Why should I be? Go have a good time."

"But your car…"

"Return it tomorrow."

Kaoru smiled at Megumi and hugged her. "Thanks you!"

"Alright, let's finished up and we'll wait for Misao and we will tell her the plan. I'll meet you by the admission office when we are all finished," Megumi said, before leaving with a cart full of medicines while Kaoru got back working on the paper works.

**A/N:** Hope this is long enough for you guys to read. Hope you like it! Chapter 7 will be up soon! Until Next Time!

Tifa

­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	7. Chapter 7

**My Angel**

**Chapter seven**

By the time Misao joined them and they'd shared the plan for the evening, Kaoru was certain that Kenshin had grown tired of waiting for her and had called a friend to come get him. However, when the three of them reached to the main lobby, Kaoru saw him slouched on a sofa, staring at a ball game that was on T.V.

He popped up and joined Kaoru and her friends. "Hey, glad you're here. The game was getting boring."

By the time Megumi handed the car keys over to Kaoru, dusk had given way to twilight. By the time they reached Kenshin's place, it would be completely dark.

Alone together in the car, Kaoru found herself at a loss of words and it was easier to have Megumi and Misao with her. "Um-you'll have to tell me the direction to your house when we get across the bridge," she said.

"No problem." He turned on the radio and found a station that he liked. When they drove over the bridge, he started to give her direction. She remembered the grand home from the night of the party. She stopped in his driveway, and he reached over and switched off the ignition before she could do it.

"I want you to come inside with me," he said. "I want to show you something."

Kaoru thought about having to meet his parent and felt her stomach tie in a knot.

Kenshin knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry my parent aren't home," he said, getting out of the car and walked to the other side of the car. He took Kaoru's hand to help her out, leading her inside the house.

Kaoru looked around, still holding hands with Kenshin. "Where are you taking me?"

"I told you I want to show you something." Kenshin lead her upstairs and stopped in front of a set of double doors and flipped a handle, and the door swung open to reveal a room lit only by one small desk lamp.

"Where are we?"

"The library."

"Are you going to read to me?"

"We're going to walk through to another set of doors and then go out onto the second-story balcony," he explained.

They crossed the carpeted library and stepped onto the balcony with a cozy arrangement of rattan furniture and small plants.

Still holding hands, Kaoru asked, "Now what?"

"Watch," he whispered in her ear, pointing to the sky.

Suddenly, the sky filled with fireworks, she was so startled that she jumped.

"Remember it's the summer festival today and this is the place to watch the fireworks that I know of," he said, staring at her.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "You could have asked me instead of acting so mysterious."

"I wanted to surprise you. I wanted you to watch the fireworks with me, that I do."

Kaoru thought to herself, 'That I do?' Kaoru asked Kenshin, "So why didn't you ask?"

"You were so quiet in the car; I got the feeling that all you wanted to do was dump me and run off. Like I was a chore you promise to do."

"That's not true-"

Kenshin took her shoulders and turned her face to him. "I've never met a girl like you. It's like you are afraid of having a good time. Like you'll be punished if you start having too much fun."

His evaluation shocked her. "I know how to have fun! I had a very good time at our date but when you didn't call…" she stopped herself.

"And I didn't want to crowd you. You seem scared of me and I don't want you to."

Kaoru looked down at the ground. "I keep wondering why you keep messing with me," she told him, raising her head. "You know plenty of girls, pretty girl," she added.

"Kaoru, you make me sound so shallow, that you do. As if pretty is a measuring stick for determining what I want. That's not fair and that's not me." His eyes had narrowed and there was an edge to his voice.

"So what do you want?" Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it.

"Look," he said, pointing to the skyward. Beautiful starbursts of color broke over the trees and fell like handful of glitter. "I want to feel like that inside myself whenever my girl comes walking towards me and I want her to feel the same way about me."

Her emotions tangled with her logic and somehow both got caught in Kenshin's eyes. Kaoru saw Kenshin's face, his lips, as if through a mist. Kenshin lifted her chin and his lips were on hers, warm and soft, and as if by magic, the fireworks left the sky and entered her body and soul.

In the space of the next hour, Kaoru went from being a girl who had never been kissed to one who'd been kissed thoroughly. Kenshin kissed Kaoru until the fireworks ended, until the sky has gone dark and the humid tropical air left them both damp and sticky. He took her inside to the coolness of the library, to the sofa, and there he pressed her body to his and kissed her face, her neck, and her bare shoulders, until she was drenched with desire for him.

From far away, she heard the clock gong. Kaoru forced herself to gently push him away from her. "I need to go," she told him

"I know," he said, his voice was husky.

Kenshin helped Kaoru into her car and leaned through the window and kissed her one last time. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Kaoru nodded before she backed out of the driveway and made it to the stop sign at the corner before she saw her cell phone glowing on the dash board where she left it. Her eyes widened. "Oh no," she whispered. She reached for her phone and she had numerous voice mails from her father and he didn't sound happy. Kaoru hit the gas petal and tried to get home as quickly as possible.

Every light in her home was blazing when Kaoru arrived. She found her father sitting on the chair and was somewhat crying.

"Where have you been?" he asked, when he turned towards her. She noticed that he was in extreme stress.

"I was driving a friend home and I lost track of time, I'm sorry" Kaoru said, afraid of what her father would do.

"What's the matter with you? You should have called, Kaoru. Do you know how much I was worried about you? And driving so late out at night? I thought you'd had a wreck. Like your mother and me. Why didn't you call?" her father was practically yelling at her.

Tears were in Kaoru's eyes and she didn't know how to answer them. Kaoru eventually went to the medicine cabinet and found her father's bottle. "Take this and we'll talk in the morning." She said. "I'm really sorry, daddy."

It took a long time to calm her father down and make him take his pills before she could get to bed. Kaoru shut her eyes tight trying to stop the hot tears brimming in her eyes. She eventually cried herself asleep.

Kaoru awoke early the next morning, she was afraid to face her father but her thoughts were occupied Kaoru's mind most of the morning of Kenshin's kisses the night before. Only just the memory made her feel hot all over. Kaoru eventually went downstairs, seeing her father sitting on the chair in the kitchen table.

"Daddy….?" Kaoru said softly.

Her father looked up at her. "Kaoru…."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry about last night, I was only dropping over a friend and I forgot my phone in…"

"Kaoru, I'm sorry" he interrupted.

She looked at him confusingly.

"I over re-acted last night. I know that you are getting older but you have to at least know to never forget your phone even if it's past your curfew."

Kaoru nodded. "Umm...do you want breakfast?"

Her father smiled, "I made breakfast myself, yours is on the counter table."

Kaoru looked at the counter, seeing a plate and on top were eggs, bacon, hash brown and toast. "Daddy, you made this?"

He nodded. "I didn't want you to do everything."

Kaoru smiled, happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your date with Himura," She was sitting in between Sano's legs when she asked playfully.

The memories flooded Kaoru with warmth. "When we got to his house, he took me inside, up to the balcony and we watched the fireworks."

Megumi looked incredulous. "That's it? You just watched fireworks?"

Sano chuckled. "Sounds like you did nothing at all and maybe…boring."

Megumi slapped Sano's arm, making him flinch.

Kaoru sent her and him a sidelong glance. "Then we made some fireworks of our own."

Megumi screeched, making Sano plug his ears. "You dog! How come you didn't tell me sooner? Like you made out with him?"

Kaoru laughed. "For hours."

"For hours?" Megumi looked uneasy.

"Don't panic. He was a good boy…kept his hands to himself."

"I'm impressed,"

"Hey, you weren't so insecure when we first started going out." Sano said.

Megumi turned around towards Sano and started to play with his hair and hands playfully. "That's because I knew you were the one for me and I love you."

Sano smiled. "I love you too." Sano gave Megumi a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hello? I'm still in the room," Kaoru interrupted them.

The two laughed with red faces and Kaoru laughed because she was so happy for them. She never had seen a stable relationship like Sano and Megumi's. She heard them once talking about getting married and having kids and how much they loved each other. Kaoru wants a relationship just like that but she has to wait until it comes to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sano got home, he saw Misao sitting in front of the T.V.

"Hey little sis, what are you doing here and not at Megumi's?" Sano asked.

"I got grounded because of the bathing suit that I bought for Megumi's pool party tomorrow." She said, grouchy.

"Misao, you have to stop doing these things. You know how dad is and he only wants you to be proper and he wants to protect you."

"I know but I want to do things that I want to do."

"Misao, I know that and when you get in trouble, I help you but I won't be here for long. So that means you have to take care yourself, you can't always depend on me to help you all the time."

Misao nodded.

Sano spread out his arms, "Come here, and give me a hug."

Misao hugged Sano and had tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to go."

Sano smiled. "I know but I have to," he said, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, big brother," she said softly.

"I love you too, little sis."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Kaoru's surprise, Kenshin called her everyday, she longed to be with him. He said he understood when she told him she needed to hang around her house a little while longer.

She was reading a book on the couch when suddenly someone covered her eyes with two hands. She almost jumped when she heard, "Guess who?"

**A/N: Well that's chapter seven, I think it's short but I'll make the next one longer. Hope you like it! Until Next Time!**

**Tifa**


	8. Chapter 8

My Angel

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not posting for a long, long, long time! Had a lot going on but now for chapter eight!

**My Angel**

**Chapter 8**

Kaoru spun her head around, and her eyes widen in surprised. She smiled, with glowing eyes.

"Kenshin!" she said happily, getting off the couch and went to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to treat you and your dad to dinner tonight, oh your door was open, so I decide to walk in and surprise you because I saw you through the window; reading."

"Who's this young man, Kaoru?" her father asked, walking towards them.

"Hello Mr. Kamiya, I'm Kenshin Himura; I'm one of Kaoru's friends from the hospital," he said. "I bought dinner. And a bag of movies from the video store. Interested?"

He glanced at Kaoru; who was smiling and hoping that he will join them. "I would love to join you but what is it that you brought?"

Kenshin smiled, walking over to the door and step outside for a minute before coming back in with a large pizza box and a carton of soda. "I hope you like cheese pizza."

Kaoru's father laughed. "I haven't had pizza for a long time but I guess it won't hurt to have it again. Kaoru, why don't you make a salad to go with it? And I'll go set up the table."

In the kitchen, Kaoru grabbed salad fixings from the refrigerator and a large wooden bowl and began cleaning the lettuces leaves. To Kaoru's surprised, Kenshin set to work chopping celery and carrots. "I'll do that," she said.

"What- you think I've never made a salad before? Why, I'm known as the Salad King at my house."

"But you're the guest."

"I don't want to be the guest." He said. "I want to be the one that helps."

In no time, the bowl was heaped with grebes and diced vegetables, the pizza was sitting on the table and soda had been poured into tall ice-filled glasses. They sat down and helped themselves to the food. Kenshin kept a stream of hospital stories that made them laugh, and Kaoru couldn't help noticing that her father was eating more than he had in days, which made her happy. She felt graceful for Kenshin's impromptu visit.

When they finished with the meal, Kaoru asked, "What movie did you bring??"

"A bunch. There's some mushy girl flicks, some action ones with cool car crashes and some mysteries. Wasn't sure what you'll like, so I checked out ten."

"Ten!" Kaoru gaped at him, and he shrugged.

"Let's try one of the action movies," Kaoru's father suggested.

"Sounds good!"

Kaoru's father asked, "Do you like volunteering at the hospital?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I force into the program but the problem is okay," he added more seriously. "Got a whole lot better for me once I got together with Kaoru." He winked.

Kaoru flushed. "In other words, dad, he was so bored that I started to look good on him."

"Not true," he countered. "She looked good to me from day one, but she avoided me like I had a serious virus."

Kaoru's father laughed.

Kenshin couldn't have made Kaoru feel better. For whatever reason, Kenshin was going public with his affection for her and she loved hearing it.

They went into the living room for the movie as Kaoru's father sat himself in his corner chair while Kaoru brought over some big pillow and plopped it on the floor for her and Kenshin to lie on. They watched the movie, not that Kaoru followed the plot. It was enough to be sprawled out on the floor next to Kenshin. When it was over, Kaoru's father slowly got off the chair and said good night.

"Um-do you want me to come to the room with you??' Kaoru asked.

"I can manage," he said cheerfully. "You and Kenshin watch another movie. Just check on me before you go to bed. Kenshin, thank you for dinner tonight, and for your company."

"We'll do it again."

Mystified by her father's rediscovered abilities, Kaoru watched her father leave the room before she shook her head out of confusion, she asked Kenshin, "You want popcorn?"

"Sure."

They went to the kitchen and Kaoru shoved a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"You went quiet," he said. "Something wrong?"

She quickly smiled. "Nothing. It was just good to see my father having a good time."

"Does he have any friends?"

"A few, but he rarely leaves the house anymore."

"And so you stay with him all the time?"

"I'm all he has now." Kaoru felt defensive. Her life and her obligation were too complicated to explain to a boy who had almost unlimited freedom as long he stayed out of trouble.

"What does he do all day when you're out??"

"Reads. Watches TV."

"Doesn't seem very time-consuming," he observed.

"It is for someone with MS," Kaoru said testily.

The microwave went off and Kaoru jerked out the bag of popcorn, then dropped it as the hot steam from one of end of the bag burned her. "Ouch!" she put her stinging finger into her mouth.

Kenshin stooped and picked up the bag, put it on the counter, then pulled her close and held her. She struggled for a moment but she stopped when he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"You are not feeling sorry for me, are you? Because I don't feel sorry for me and neither should you."

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "How can I feel sorry for anyone who defends herself like a cornered cat?"

"So now I'm a hissing cat?"

"I'd better shut up before I dig myself into a deeper hole." He kisses her lips. "Show me your room," he said in her ear.

Her heart began to hammer. "It's just a room and messy too."

"I don't care how messy. I want to see your space so that I can picture you when I close my eyes at night."

She took him into her room and closed the door behind them. He went to her bed and sat down, still looking at her. His eyes looked smoky and dark. She'd never had a boy look at her like that before and she found it exciting, and a little bit dangerous.

"Your room feels comfy, I like it." He commented before getting off the bed and walking towards her slowly.

They stared at each other, only inches apart. Without saying the words, he had told her that he wanted to take her to bed and she had told him she had not had sex before and she is waiting for the right moment. He was telling her that he wouldn't push her, that he would wait for her to decide what she wanted to have happen between them.

She whispered softly, "It will take some patience."

"Patience is good thing when you want to get it right," Kenshin said with a small smile.

Kaoru nodded and slipped into his arms and they stood that way locked in an embrace, for a long, long time.

--

Kaoru waited until she, Megumi and Misao were alone in the elevator moving towards the volunteer assignment room before she causally mentioned that Kenshin had came over to her house.

"Is that why that slap-happy look is all over your face?" Megumi asked.

"Could be," Kaoru laughed.

"And we rode all the way here talking about my boring life because you didn't see fit to mention this in the car?" Misao asked.

"Well, I didn't want to monopolize the conversation."

Misao looked at Megumi, who poked Kaoru in the shoulder forcefully with her finger. "Something happened between you two, didn't it?"

Kaoru smiled and step out of the elevator when it open.

The others immediately flanked her. Spill it," Megumi said.

"My father had dinner with us, but after he went to bed, Kenshin asked to see my room and I let him.

Misao's eyes went wide, "The two of you were alone in your room? What happened? Details Kaoru!"

"We talked…well not really; we mostly held each other for the most of the night." Kaoru remembering the night before that they didn't even talk when they were in her room and they only communicated with their eyes.

"That's it?" Megumi asked with her one of her eyebrow raised. "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing really. He just told me that he wanted to take me into bed…"

"Whoa!" Misao replied shockingly.

"But he said that he is not going to push me and he will be ready when I am." Kaoru added on quickly.

"Good for you Kaoru! Anyways we got work to do so we'll see each other after work!" Megumi said, grabbing her assignment folder file the cabinet.

"See ya!" All three said happily.

--

On the ride home, Kaoru told her friends the rest of the bedroom story about Kenshin and suddenly Misao launched into a deep description about her dad which Kaoru felt relieved. She didn't really want to talk more about the night before and didn't want input from Misao and Megumi about being cautious before kicking it to the next level.

Kaoru waved bye to her friends before entering into the house seeing her father feeling depressed. "Hi dad!"

Her father nodded.

"You know, dad, you might feel better if you got out more. Your doctor wants you to check out the MS support group. I'll be glad to take you there. You might like it."

"I don't need it," he said angrily as he got up slowly and walked into his room.

Kaoru sighed, feeling the weight of her father's depression closing in on her but suddenly her cell phone rang, Kaoru searched her bag, finding her phone and seeing Kenshin's number.

"Hi!" she said, with forced cheerfulness.

"Hey! You don't sound like yourself."

"Just a little tired," she lied. "What's up?"

"The grand duke and duchess of the Himura manor have requested an audience with the two of us."

"What?" Kaoru sounded confused.

Kenshin blew out a deep breath. "My mom and dad wants you to come to the house for dinner next Saturday and they won't take no for an answer."

**A/N: **Hey guys, hope you liked it! I will try to get chapter nine finish. Until next time!

Tifa


End file.
